poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkseid and the Overlord's defeat/Lex's true colors/Mega-Ultron becomes a hero
This is how Darkseid and the Overlord's defeat, Lex's true colors, and Mega-Ultron becomes a hero goes in LEGO DC and Ninjago Super Villains. arrives The Overlord: How? We have the complete Equation. We know the secrets of the universe. Batgirl: Not quite. I think our friend here isn't from our universe. Mr. E: What? Batgirl: Mega-Ultron turned up just before the Overlord Followers, which makes me think our superpowerful stranger here is from Earth-5. Mega-Ultron: Very true. Batgirl: When Mega-Ultron absorbed the Mother Box power, it was altered by their Earth-5 make-up. powers turn Darkseid, the Overlord, and their minions good The Overlord: No!!!! E is confused Mr. E: So it's turning them good? How do you know this? Batgirl: World's Coolest Detective. The Overlord: My Nindroids! A hideous corruption. NO! Must, resist, urge to, smile... smiles The Overlord: Oh, who am I kidding? This looks lovely! Batgirl: Time to go. E calls Lex Mr. E: Luthor, Luthor are you there? Darkseid and the Overlord are defeated. Bring us back and then send this planet to the other side of the galaxy. Lex Luthor: Well, I could do that. Mr. E: Luthor? Lex Luthor: The thing is, Mr. E, I've now got you all in one place. Once again, I'm in the position to rid myself of all of you with the flick of one switch. The Joker: Oh, not again. Mr. E: Luthor, don't! now, they are sent to the other side of the galaxy we cut to LexCorp as Lex gives a speech Lex Luthor: People of Metropolis and Earth, I, Lex Luthor have finally rid you of Darkseid, the Overlord and their fire planet. In payment for my services as the Earth's protector, I shall only demand a title of say... Emperor! crowd never liked the idea Citizens: Boo! Lex Luthor: Oh, dear, you're forgetting. All of your favorite heroes are gone. he hears Joker The Joker: That is the only way to travel! turns around and sees the villains and heroes tries to think of something Lex Luthor: Oh, uh, hey there. I was just telling the crowd here of the noble sacrifice you made. Citizen: No he wasn't! looks at the crowd he turns back to Mega-Ultron Mega-Ultron: I got a few words with you. gets out handcuffs Batgirl: Are you going to come quietly? Lex Luthor: You're arresting me? Mr. E: You're an escaped criminal, remember? Lex Luthor: But what about Mega-Ultron? Mr. E: Mega-Ultron played a big hand in saving the planet. Then didn't deliberately leaves us marooned halfway across the galaxy. Batgirl: Mega-Ultron engaged in criminal activities. Like a pro. steps up Lloyd Garmadon: And that's it? You don't get to make a better choice, Batgirl? We need to be better than that. You could join us and help make a real difference. The Joker: Or, you could... shuts Joker's mouth Lex Luthor: Yes. You could join us. And have a lot more fun. smirks evilly looks at the villains and the heroes he joins the Terra Venture Guardians Lloyd Garmadon: You made the right choice. Batgirl: Hm. We'll see. Lex Luthor: After everything I did for you? The Joker: Didn't you try to send them to the other side of the universe? Lex Luthor: Shut up, Joker! The Joker: Twice? shakes around Joker as Livewire flashes them Cold escapes they go after him Lloyd Garmadon: Coming? follows them as they pose heroically as the film ends